Quinn's Perfect Christmas
by TheRumbleroar
Summary: FutureFic. Possible oneshot, your cliche Artie and Quinn Christmas Story. I don't own Glee or Marry You by Bruno Mars


**My first FanFic, just another cliche Quinn and Artie Christmas story!**

"Quinn! Quinn! Wake up it's Christmas! Wake up!" groggily, twenty-seven year old Quinn Fabray woke up to the sound of Artie Abram's five-year-old niece; Lisa who was shouting out to everyone in the room designated "Girls Only" by the little girl herself. "Mommy! I want to go downstairs now!"

"OK, OK, just wake up Aunt Georgie and we will be on our way down," Artie's pregnant sister-in-law Charlotte said.

"You, think I could sleep through that?" A tired and pretending to be grouchy eighteen-year-old spoke up, but Quinn could see the excitement of Christmas shining through her eyes as Georgie grabbed some Christmas presents to take down with her to the tree.

Quinn thought back to last year when she and Artie had stayed over at her mom's place, things could not have been more different. She and Artie had been very uncomfortable, however she noticed that he put on a good face and put up with her crazy mother. She had been treating them so poorly that before her new husband could carve open the turkey she and Artie had packed up and drove over to his parent's house where they had been much more welcome.

The four of them got changed into the traditional footie pajamas that the Abrams' always wore all throughout Christmas day until getting dressed up for a fancy dinner. Charlotte could barely get Lisa into her own pajamas for she was wriggling from so much excitement.

Georgie slowly opened the door as if afraid to wake the rest of the house, but they were all waiting in the hall to go downstairs, except, Quinn noticed, Artie was not. Before she could dwell on that however Charlotte's two-year-old son, Vincent came running at Quinn to give her a cheery morning greeting. Dropping the presents that she was holding she picked him up and spun him around, enjoying the sound of his baby laughter.

"Hey, who's having the party here, and why am I not invited?" Artie had arrived at last, with those words Quinn almost melted. Even though they had been dating since they were freshmen at the University of Michigan she still had shivers run up her spine when she did as little as think about him.

"What party Uncle Artie?" Lisa piped up from his lap, "Oh that rhymed!"

"Yes, you are a poet and you didn't know it!"

"You're funny Uncle Artie! But what party?" As Quinn watched their exchange she could not help but smile and think of what a good father Artie would someday make.

"Oh, it's just a figure of speech."

"What's that?"

"Never mind that, aren't there presents to be opened?"

"Oh yeah! Come on Vincent, lets see if Santa came!" The two bounded down the stairs followed closely by their parents, aunt, and grandparents. Quinn started to get Artie's chair lift ready, but he grabbed her hand and beckoned her to his room that he shared with his older brother.

"Artie, what on earth are you doing?" He remained silent but Quinn could see the back of his neck and ears turn pink. She followed him into the room, which was covered with holly and ivy and had a little tree in the corner on his desk. "Gosh Artie, I have never know you to be so into interior design!"

"Oh, um, Georgie helped me." He sounded nervous, and kept playing with his hands. Suddenly he spoke up and said, "Get up on the top bunk."

"What on earth Artie?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Please."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Is that not the place where Jason and Vincent slept last night?"

"Don't worry, I've shared a room with Jason for practically my whole life, he is not that bad."

"OK… this better be worth it Abrams." She slowly climbed the little ladder on the side of the bed in awe and sat down gingerly on the green comforter. She watched as Artie grabbed his guitar and set it on his lap and started singing, "_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby I think I want to marry you,_" He continued with the song while Quinn sat dumbfounded on Jason's bed wondering and wondering…

At the end of the song he put his guitar down, reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "Hey Q, will you marry me?"


End file.
